The Burton Appeal
by ClownsDon'tBounce
Summary: "So maybe what happened last night wasn't real either. I call it the Burton effect.Because like a Tim Burton movie, it was twisted and dark hidden behind bright colors and intriguing animations." WARNING: Very strong T. JORI. Jade & Tori have an affair.
1. The Burton Appeal

_Hey, I'm ClownsDon'tBounce, aka Violet. This is my first story. And I'm warning you now, some parts of this story are inappropriate for younger readers. PLEASE read the warning._

***WARNING*:** This chapter, at a certain point will be rather inappropriate. The Only reason this isn't rated M is because it will most likely be the only ridiculously inaprpopriate thing in the story. I will warn you when it's about to get 'adult' and if you want, you don't have to read that part. It's not really important that you know every little detail as long as you understand the general plot.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except my favorite scissors. They're black and silver striped with Jack Skellington on them. And they're probably the coolest scissors ever.

_FYI: This is all going to be in Jade's point of view. Always. Just thought you'd like to know._

* * *

><p>When I stepped out of the drab carbon copy of all the other buildings in the neighborhood that I call my house, it doesn't feel like I just stepped outside.<p>

There's something really off about it.

Maybe it had something to do with-… No. Shake it off, West.

Well anyway the term 'stepped outside' implies that everything looked the same as it did the last time I left the house.

'Stepped outside' implied that I was to return right away, or that everything was okay.

That everything was exactly the way I had left it when I was there before.

'Stepped outside' doesn't give you the impression that you've entered a completely different universe just by swinging your front door open.

When I walked out that boring black door today, that is exactly how I felt. Like everything was dark and mysterious.

Like the streets of Hollywood I had always known to be so bright, so sparkly, so…fake were darker.

Like the trees were bare, but in a sense, it wasn't just the leaves that were missing.

The whole world beyond that door took on a whole new personality.

A dark, twisted, ugly one.

A dark, twisted, unforgiving place.

This wasn't the sparkle or the glamour.

This was a place where a thick fog- almost pitch black in color, it was so dense- hung in the air as if it had been waiting for me.

Calling out to me, even.

Taunting me with the remnants of the things I had known to be true before it happened.

Before _she _happened.

This place couldn't be real?

Could it?

There was no way.

It was the way I had always dreamed the street would look.

It was the way I had hoped things would look, the way I yearned for things to be.

But now that I have it- did I really want it this way?

It was too good to be true. That's why I needed it.

That was a major part of the appeal.

Because it was so unreal.

It kept me in check.

This dreamworld told me when I was awake and when I wasn't.

So this place couldn't possibly have just come into existence.

So maybe what happened last night wasn't real either.

I call it the Burton effect.

Because like a Tim Burton movie (namely an animated one), it was twisted and dark hidden behind bright colors and intriguing animations.

Maybe it was a cruel joke from my subconscious that always seemed to remind me of everything that was just out of my grasp.

I hadn't realized so much time had passed when I finally looked up from the step I was perched on.

The sun was already way too far up in the sky for it to be just a few minutes since I had first approached it.

So this must be the dream.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The screeching noise of the clock woke me with a start. I was in a cold sweat. Thank god, last night wasn't real… I lift my head off of the fluffy pink pillowcase and-

_Wait a minute…_

I slowly lifted my head up to survey my surroundings.

The first sign that it was definitely wasn't my room was the hot pink wall opposite me. And the black polka dot bedding. I'm pretty damn sure I would have noticed if I had changed my room like that recently. My next clue was the jumbled mess of chocolate brown hair laying directly beside me. I swung my legs over the side of the bed when I was met by a rush of cool air…

I looked down and to my horror, I was completely bare. Not even so much as a sock.

Then something else hit me…

_If that's Vega, I swear to fucking god I don't know what I'll do…_

Sure enough, as soon as I even thought it, the sleeping figure turned onto her back and it was none other than that goody-goody half Latina girl that I loved messing with…

And sure enough, there was nothing covering her either. I felt a hot rush surge in my cheeks as I looked her over.

_Stop it, dammit. You have a boyfriend. _

_But damn…look at that. Vega's got curves…_

_Stop it you fuckin perv! Get the fuck out before she gets up! If you're lucky she won't remember!_

I knew I needed to get out of there.

It was absolutely clear to me that I could never think of this again, ever.

So I have no idea why I clambered back into the disgusting pink fluff Tori calls a bed and cautiously moved my way closer to her until I could feel her backside rubbing against me.

I couldn't tell you why I moved against her too.

Soon enough, she became more alert.

She turned her body towards me so that we were face to face and she leaned in slowly melted her lips into mine.

I could feel them soft against mine moving rhythmically, occasionally started to heat things up, but then slowing down teasingly.

Every time she did it, she pressed her body closer to mine.

Her breasts were pressed against mine and I couldn't imagine anything ever feeling better. At least not until things actually got moving. At first I couldn't process what she was saying because of the shock that after all this time, she acknowledged me.

"God…I want you…"

_[If you DO NOT want to read something that may or may not be highly inappropriate, start skipping now]_

I don't know where I knew it from but, I licked my way down her neckline, eliciting a moan of approval from Vega. I touched my tounge to her left nipple and as I heard the noises she was making a fresh wave of wetness hit me the sound I made was ridiculously embarrassing. Like a tortured animal whimpering. Not even the slightest bit sexy. I continued my ministrations on her and eventually moving to her right one. When I was done with her there, I continued my licks and nipps down her body until I reached her panties. She was so wet, they were see through. But as usual, the sadistic asshole in me gave me an idea. I skipped over the area and kissed down her thigh. I did this for a while, kissing her the thighs and then skipping over the forbidden area and to her hip bone and every time I did, I got a satisfying whimper or a moan. But that wasn't going to do it. I wanted to see her 'Beggin on Her Knees for me'. Pun intended. Eventually the teasing led me to something I'd wanted from the moment I started to have fun with this. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and she convulsed on the sheets, letting out a strangled scream that was probably meant to be my name, but it didn't even sound close.

I thought I was satisfied with it, but suddenly it wasn't nearly good enough. I brought my mouth to the band of her underwear, dragging it slowly down her legs, occasionally dragging on of my fingers up her thigh. I kissed my way back up her thigh when I finally got to it. I wasn't sure what it was called (I mean who the fuck pays attention in health, anyway?) but I knew I had found my prize. It was engorged and sensitive. I pressed a finger up against it, finally getting the response I wanted from Vega.

"Please, Jade…"

She looked at me with the signature puppy dog look, hoping that a face and a plead would get her off the hook.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Vega…"

I said in a teasing voice. I could feel the smirk splayed across my features.

I took the pressure off of it and let my hand just rest on her, once again making her whimper in a strangled sort of way.

"Jade…I need you…"

"What do you need me to do, Vega? Say it."

I moved my hand farther away from where she was so desperately trying to move it.

"Not so fast, Vega. I want you to beg."

"Please…Jade…I need you to…"

"I'm not hearing what I want from that statement…"

She looked like she was going to cry from embarrassment. I almost felt bad, but I knew it would be worth it…

"I need you to touch me…"

Satisfied with the answer, my hand traveled back to her heat, flicking the sensitive nub lightly.

I moved my hand lower and lower until it reached her center and upon pulling my hand away, it felt like I had dipped in water, it was so wet. Without warning, I plunged a finger into her and she was arching her back to meet my hand.

"more…please Jade…."

I plunged three more fingers into her, complying with what she said. Harder, faster, until I saw it again.

Her back arched back more than I thought was humanly possible. She screamed my name over and over, convulsing, drowning my fingers in her until she couldn't anymore.

_[If you skipped the sexy stuff, start reading again now.]_

I didn't know what to say, so I just didn't say anything.

"Jade…"

She started quietly, as if afraid to say anything above a whisper.

"What, Vega?"

I had a feeling this was going to be one of those 'holy-shit-we-just-fucked-each-other's-brains-out-what-are-we-now' type conversations.

"What are-"

We both froze when we heard a knock at the door.

"Tori! Let me in, mom wants me to make sure you're not being murdered!"

"Vega, how the fuck are we going to explain this?"

I whisper-shouted at her as I tried to pull on some clothes as quickly as I possibly could.

"We're not. Get in the closet. I'll get rid of her."

I rolled my eyes. It just _had _to be the closet. I climbed in, trying not to make noise as I hid behind the curtain that served as a door.

I held my breath when I heard her creak the door open.

"I'm fine Trina."

"What the hell were you doing? You totally interrupted my beauty sleep!"

"I was watching a horror movie Jade lent me…"

"At nine in the morning?"

"Yeah, you have a problem?"

I could almost hear the eye-roll Trina probably gave Vega.

"Just turn it down."

"Fine."

The door closed again and Vega let out an annoyed huff.

"You can probably come out now."

I stepped out of her closet and glanced over at her.

"So…what are we going to do about this?"

She gave me that puppy dog look, 'angel-face', whatever you want to call it. That one people give you when they think it'll make you stay.

"Nothing. We won't say a word about it. In theory, it will have never happened. Got it?"

I could see her eyes starting to water as she nodded in agreement, and for a moment I was tempted to take it back. But this is how it had to be.

I climbed out the window and onto the closest tree branch. I debated climbing the rest of the way down when I decided to just jump.

When I was driving home, I was relieved. Because I thought that was the end of it. It'd be like we hadn't done anything.

Little did I know, that was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Yello! Violet here. I hope you like this so far, I promise you this will most likely be the only ridiculously inappropriate chapter...please review, the next chapter will be up soon enough. Toodles!<em>

_xx_

_Violet_


	2. Unimportant

_Hey guys, Violet here! I'm SORRY! It's been 3 months 1 week and 1 day since I last posted, and that is inexcuseable. Freshman year has been much more demanding than I thought it would be when I started writing this. That was before preparation for the finals at the end of the year. I could go on and on about what a horrible person I am for not posting...OR we could cut right to the chase. So we're cutting right to the chase here. I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: It pains me to tell you that I own nothing but my words. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Burton Appeal; <strong>_Chapter 2: Unimportant_

* * *

><p>"Jade…what are we?"<p>

I look up from my locker to see Vega, eyes almost brimming with water standing about two feet in front of me.

"Look, Vega. Now's not a good time."

Suddenly her expression shifts from upset to angry. She grabs my wrist and drags me into the closet we usually go in when we need to talk about something (mostly when I want to guilt her into doing me a favor).

"I told you, I can't do this now-"

I start but she presses a finger to my lips before I can finish.

"Do I look like I care about doing things at your convenience?"

I don't even begin to answer before she's on top of me, her lips just barely resting on mine.

"I want an answer, West."

"I…"

Somehow, I can't even manage to finish the sentence. For the first time in my life, I was completely speechless.

"I need to know Jade."

I feel a lump start to swell in the back of my throat as she opens her mouth to speak again.

"I- BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!"

"What the fuck was that?"

Her expression gets angrier as she goes to talk again.

"I said, BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!"

Suddenly I open my eyes to a black ceiling staring back at me. I reach over and push the alarm clock off of its place on the nightstand as I sit up and glance around the room from my bed. Dark green wallpaper, Joan Jett album on the wall…the fat lump from that cab-driver's back. I was definitely in my room. I look beside me. No mess of brown hair. I dive under the covers to check, just in case. When she's not there, I almost sigh in relief. But I don't because of that awful dream.

What the fuck was that?

Before I can even think about trying to answer that, I feel my phone vibrate underneath the pillow. _3 missed calls. _

I decide to listen to them, expecting it to be Cat complaining about her brother, or saying something that has nothing to do with anything. I freeze when I hear the voice.

"_Jade, I got these tickets for _you_. Where the hell are you? If you didn't want to go, you could have just told me."_

There's a brief pause in the message. I can almost hear him run his fingers through his hair, like he does when he's stressed. I used to think that was the sexiest thing in the world, how he ran his fingers through his hair. Now I almost find it irritating.

"_If you don't call soon, I'll ask Andre if he wants to go."_

I listen to the others. They're all from Beck. At firstI wonder what he's talking about, but then I realize it's Sunday. Beck and I do something together every Sunday. Sunday's our _special _day and it has been since even before we were dating. Today we were supposed to go to the Throwback Horror Fest. The thing I'd bugged him about for _months. _I was a total bitch about it for the longest time and I completely blew him off when he got me what I wanted. God, I'm horrible.

The fact that I didn't even think to call him yesterday…or the day _it _happened made me feel even guiltier about the whole thing. Woah. The ice queen has emotions. I know, I'm Jade West. I'm supposed to be a heartless, cold, evil bitch that cares for no one but herself. But I think this is the first thing I've ever really felt bad about doing. Well, not the first thing…but I can't remember the last time I felt guilty enough to have a nightmare about what I did.

Maybe it's because I can usually justify what I've done. This time I can't. Yeah, the first time Vega and I were extremely drunk. But what about the thing that happened the morning after we got drunk? I didn't feel hung over at all. And I certainly don't think Vega did either. How do I justify that? And to top it off, I completely ignore him when we're supposed to go do something that _I _wanted to do.

I glance down at my watch. There's still about half an hour before the festival thing. I could still call him if I wanted to. But that's the thing. I don't want to. I want to stay here and wallow in self-hatred over what a horrible girlfriend I've been to him, but I don't actually care enough to do anything change it. But my fingers still drag over the numbers I know by heart. The phone still makes that irritating buzzing sound it does when you're waiting for someone to answer the call.

About three rings later, the buzzing stops. I hear a voice at the end of the line.

"Hello?"

It's not Beck. It's too high for one thing. But it's not just another guy. It's definitely not Andre. It's a girl. A very feminine, prissy-sounding one.

"Where's Beck?"

I try to keep my voice steady when I speak but my voice is shaking almost as badly as my hands are. I try not to think about the implications of this girl answering the phone. I try not to listen to that voice nagging me in the back of my mind, asking why he lied about going with Andre. I could tell they were already at the Throwback. I could hear the sounds of vintage horror movies. I knew because those old actresses always spoke with the same rhythm or the same accent. Almost the one I use when I make fun of- no. Don't think of _her._ I can hear this girl and Beck talking. I guess this mystery girl thought she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

Beck.

"Oh, I don't think it was anyone important."

I could hear the girl's smirk in her voice and it got on my last nerve. I wanted to scream at them, "I'M STILL FUCKING HERE."

I heard this girl give him the phone.

"Eh. She doesn't seem to care, so I guess she isn't."

I swear my heart stopped beating. So I'm not important? I have been his girlfriend for two and a half fucking years and I'm not important? Who does he think he is, deciding who's important and who isn't?

And to think I felt guilty for cheating on him with Vega! Well…was it really cheating? I mean, I don't think she thought it meant anything to me…Did it mean anything to me? No…If it did, I can't allow it to…So we were both cheating on each other?... Does that _thing_ with Vega count as cheating? Who cares! If Beck doesn't think I'm important, who knows how badly others _really _think of me. I know they don't like me, but for all I know, they're all planning to murder me and dump my dismembered body in the woods!  
>Well…maybe not, but who knows how long this has been going on?<p>

I have no idea what the hell just happened.

I end the call. I can't take it anymore. Before I know what I'm doing, my fingers are dialing another number I know a little too well.

"Yello…?"

"Hey…I'm coming over…"

"Aren't you going to that horror thing with Beck today?"

"I'll be there in five."

"I'll take that as a no…?"

I hung up without saying anything.

I feel numb as I drag clothes over my body and eventually slide into the driver's seat. I don't actually start the car for a while. I want to be late. I want to make her sweat, to make her care. Just because I know I probably can. It's cruel and unusual, but it's how I operate.

By the time I start driving, it's about a quarter past noon.

Her house was only about a five minute drive from mine.

So, I was exactly on schedule when I finally got there.

Promptly fifteen minutes after I called her.

I take my time strolling up to the red door. Before I even have time to knock, it's opened and I've been dragged into her living room by the wrist.

She looks at me with those big brown eyes, and for once, I have no fucking idea what's going on in her head.

"Are you okay? You had me worried sick!"

I smirked a little internally. Just what I wanted.

"Oh, did I, Vega?"

I raised my eyebrows, the same cocky smirk I almost always had when I spoke to her splayed on my face. Knowing that she worried about me pleased me a lot more than it should have.

Before I even knew what hit me, there was a sharp pain on the left side of my face and my head swung over to the right.

"What the hell, Vega?"

Her arms were crossed, classic angry Vega pose.

"Don't give me that fucking arrogant bullshit! Tell me what the hell is going on here. What's wrong?"

She looked like she meant business.

I don't even know why I came to her of all people with this.

"How do you even know if there's anything wrong? Why should I tell _you_?"

"You're the one that came to my house. You tell me. And don't try to sell me that 'I'm-fine-I'm-Jade-the-ice-queen' crap. If you were fine, you wouldn't look like that."

I glanced down at my clothes. I was wearing an oversized black teenage mutant ninja turtles shirt, grey tights…and I apparently completely forgot pants.

"I don't want to talke about it."

She sighed with the same exhausted look she had earlier.

"I won't force you to talk if you don't want to."

I tried not to show my relief, but I probably didn't do a very good job of it considering the look Vega gave me after about a minute or so.

"So….If you're not going to talk about this, what are you doing here?"

She still looked angry, but now it was more of a confused expression.

"I needed a distraction."

Her face fell a little, as if she were hurt by what I said but it was only a mere second before she was back to the usual irritating perkiness.

"I heard that they're showing The Scissoring at the Drive-In on Sunset later. Whaddaya think? We could wait here until it's time to go…"

I can feel myself smirk before I consciously decide to.

"You know…some people may say that from some angles…you're not so irritating, Vega."

"So I'll take that as a yes. And thanks…I think."

She smiles and I feel my stomach turn inside out. I guess I'm spending the day Tor- I mean, Vega.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo that was chapter 2 of The Burton Appeal, I hope you enjoyed it! I pinky promise that a new chapter will be up by Saturday. So within the next 3 days. Again, I apologize for my absentee story-parenting. Since the summer is coming, I will be able to devote more of my time to writing. Feel free to review or whatever!<strong>

**~Violet**


End file.
